


All I Want for Christmas (is you)

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um,” Liam mumbles, cheeks hot as he glances up. <em>Again</em>. The mistletoe is still there, though. It’s not miraculously gone away. </p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t want to kiss Louis, his lips pulled up in a sharp grin. All of Louis is quite lovely, the Christmas sweater with reindeers looking unfairly good on him. </p><p>Liam wonders who wouldn't want to kiss him, really.</p><p>It’s just that Liam doesn’t want to kiss him because of a stupid holiday joke that means nothing to Louis. He’s not one to back down. So even though he pulls at his bottom lip, trying to think of one good enough reason not to do it, he knows he will do it.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: The Christmas fic with Liam and Louis being trapped under a mistletoe.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> the obligatory mistletoe fic...

“Um,” Liam mumbles, cheeks hot as he glances up. _Again_. The mistletoe is still there, though. It’s not miraculously gone away.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to kiss Louis, his lips pulled up in a sharp grin. All of Louis is quite lovely, the Christmas sweater with reindeers looking unfairly good on him.

 

Liam wonders who wouldn't want to kiss him, really.

 

It’s just that Liam doesn’t want to kiss him because of a stupid holiday joke that means nothing to Louis. He’s not one to back down. So even though he pulls at his bottom lip, trying to think of _one_ good enough reason not to do it, he knows he will do it.

 

Liam reckons he’d never get a chance to kiss Louis, settled on being his best mate. It’s not too bad, that either.

 

Somewhere in the background, he can hear shouts – and what sounds like Niall’s loud laughter. Liam swears it’s him, or just _maybe_ Harry that’s put the bloody thing up.

 

Maybe the two of them together, they did look suspiciously pleased with themselves when they sent Liam to get them more wine in the office where they hid it from the boss. Like he didn’t know about it.

 

Like he wasn’t the one who bought it in the first place.

 

There’s a loud buzz in Liam’s ears. He feels warm in his own Christmas sweater, bright red. A lot like his face. He was flushed pink already, from mulled wine and giggling wildly at Louis’ jokes.

 

“Get on with it, boy,” Louis teases. His cheeks might be a bit pink, but Louis’ got a beer dangling from his fingertips. Liam blames what _looks_ like a blush on that, not that he’s all but taunting Liam into kissing him.

 

Liam’s stomach swoop hotly when Louis lifts his eyebrows. It’s an obvious dare, Liam’s never been good at saying no to those, especially from Louis.

 

He’s also a tiny bit sloshed, all the free alcohol at the office Christmas party gone to his head. It’s a good kind of buzz, making him feel warm and bubbly and happy.

 

A lot like Louis always makes him feel, offering him his tea, always threatening to save the tea from Liam. ( _It’s not right to do that to your tea, Liam. No cup of tea deserves to be treated that way._ )

 

Louis goes still when Liam darts forward, a shocked little gasp escaping his mouth. He shouldn’t be surprised, Liam thinks. It’s not like Liam’s _ever_ said no to him, not after those awkward first weeks when they just couldn’t get along.

 

Liam’s still not told Louis that the reason he got so stiff – cold even, maybe – was that he found Louis so pretty he wasn’t sure how to act. Louis didn’t take well to being ignored.

 

Then Niall and Harry got bored with them being idiots and locked them in a closet. Luckily. Liam’s still grateful, even though it was embarrassing and horrible the first thirty minutes.

 

The kiss starts out soft, just a sweet brush of lips; he itches with need, wanting to reach out and touch Louis, grab him close, but his hands hang by his sides. It’s something almost fragile about the kiss, as if it’d all stop if he did anything wrong.

 

Then Louis huffs out a laugh against his lips, fingers twisting in Liam’s sweater as he pulls him in hard. “Don’t get shy on me now, Payno,” he murmurs, biting at Liam’s bottom lip. “You’ve been teasing me with those lips for ages. Use them like you mean it.”

 

Liam makes a small noise in the back of his throat, unable to stop the moan when Louis uses his teeth once again. When Liam kisses him again, tongue dipping into Louis’ mouth, hands splaying wide, low on Louis’ back, Louis stops talking.

 

They don’t stop kissing until Liam’s chest feels tight, Louis’ breath coming out in warm, short puffs of air against his skin. It feels warm and raw from Louis’ stubble. Louis’ lips are pinker than before, wet and shiny.

 

Liam can’t stop staring.

 

“Come _on_ ,” Louis whispers, lips pressed against Liam’s cheek. He nudges him backwards into the room Liam just came from,

 

Liam goes easily, stumbling when he trips over something, not wanting to pull away from Louis for even a second. Louis just fits so nicely against him; hands warm where they’re halfway down the back of Liam’s jeans.

 

It’s a good thing Louis closes the door behind them, kicking it shut with his heel. Liam’d probably not even thought about it, if not the loud sound of it slamming shut.

 

“You’re fucking fit,” Louis says, almost making the compliment sound like a complaint. “So fucking unfair.”

 

Liam shrugs, giggling happily. He knows Louis doesn’t mean anything by the sharp tone. Louis is a bit like a prickly hedgehog, sweet on the inside even when he’s a bit prickly. It’s the best mix Liam can imagine.

 

Liam’s still giggling, nose scrunched up in delight when Louis kisses him again. It doesn’t take long until they're making out for real; wet, long kisses that make Liam feel shuddery and a bit faint.

 

Liam’s legs almost give out, heart stuttering hard in his chest when he feels Louis’ cock rub hotly against his. It’s not like he’d not noticed that he was hard himself, but it’s first when Louis’ cock is right _there_ , getting off is all he can think about.

 

“Let’s –” Liam starts, coming to a sudden stop when Louis rocks against him, cock sliding up against his making his brain feel fuzzy with his _good_ it feels.

 

Liam’s not even sure what he was about to say, but it’s not like it matters. Louis is there, one hand sneaking around his hip, fingers teasing at first when he brushes them against Liam’s cock.

 

He’s quick to stop teasing for once.

 

Liam comes with Louis’ hand squeezing and rubbing firm against the heavy line of his cock. He wants to see Louis, not just hear to lovely little noises he makes as he coaxes the last of Liam’s orgasm out of him, but he can’t keep his eyes open.

 

“Fuck,” Louis says, sounding dazed. Rough. A bit like he’d the one that’s just come, not Liam.

 

Liam smiles, feeling his heart still thud hard in his chest. “Let me get you, too,” he murmurs, fingers shaking as he gets Louis’ jeans open. He doesn’t bother with getting them down Louis’ hips, too rushed, slipping his hand into Louis’ pants and wrapping it around his cock instead.

 

It doesn't take long until he feels Louis’ come on his fingers, cock pulsing hotly in his hand. Louis too loud, shameless like Liam thought – fantasized – that he’d be. It’s like he doesn’t care that they’re in a small office, with people outside the closed door.

 

Liam’s pants feel uncomfortable, sticky with rapidly cooling come. Wrinkling his nose, he starts to laugh. It’s not the way he thought the evening would end. He’d figured they’d stumble home, clinging to each other. Just being mates.

 

When he hugs Louis close, he figures it couldn't have ended in a better way.

 

“I’ve got to thank Niall for being a good lad,” Louis murmurs, flicking his finger against Liam’s nose. His grin is soft and fond, _private_ – which Liam loves; it makes his stomach feel warm and fluttery, all of him utterly in love.

 

Blinking slowly, he lets Louis lean into him. He’s a bit tired, feels fucked out, but he still knows it’s not a good idea to sleep on the floor. Not even when Louis is cuddling him like his life depended on it, nose tucked into Liam’s neck, nuzzling.

 

Then he laughs, making Louis grumble and pinch his nipple. Liam only takes his hand, linking their fingers together, squeezing. “The mistletoe was your idea, you mean?”

 

Louis stops swearing under his breath, looking sheepish as he smiles up at Liam. “It might have been. _Someone_ didn’t pick up on my pick-up lines, so I’d obviously bloody do _something_.”

 

“You were joking,” Liam says slowly, starting to giggle when Louis just shakes his head.

 

“Let me tell you how little I was joking, yeah,” Louis mumbles against his lips, only uncurling his hand from Liam’s, so he can put it in his hair and drag him down.

 

He might be on his tiptoes, just so he can stand as tall as Liam when he presses him back on the desk. He’s so warm and solid against Liam’s chest, the sweaters they still got on bunching up when they rub up against each other.

 

It’s a bit too hot, really, skin clammy and hot when Louis climbs on top of him. Liam wants to get naked, knowing that it’d be even better with Louis’ skin against his, but it’s not even his desk they’re on.

 

It looks at lot like Niall’s office, but Liam’s a bit too busy to get a proper look.

 

He’s already come once, the urgency he felt from before gone. Now he just wants to kiss and giggle against Louis’ lips.

 

By the time they leave the office, Liam’s lips feel swollen and sore from how thoroughly he’s been kissed.

 

Liam’s blushing, but he’s still smiling so hard his cheeks get round and eyes crinkly at the corners, when everybody that’s still at the party cheers as they come out of the room. His hair all messed up, clothes wrinkled in a very telling way, it’s no way he’d be able to deny anything.

 

He’s got Louis’ hand in his, someone he might be able to call his Christmas boyfriend. It’s not like Liam cares, he might even be a bit proud that Louis is with him.

 

It’s not a one-time thing. It’s soppy and a bit too romantic – he’s still a bit drunk, but he thinks that Louis might be his Christmas miracle.

 

Liam knows that he’ll get teased forever if he says those words out loud. But he just might anyway. Louis would love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Tumblr post, if you want to like/reblog!](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/135526747179/fic-all-i-want-for-christmas-is-you)


End file.
